Muv-Luv Alternative: Infinite Assault
by KodokSangar
Summary: After the Operation Ouka, the war against BETA closing to end and everyone thought peaceful lives awaits them. However, the skies will once again set ablaze and new Aces of Eishi will challenge each other in this new skies. It's not Human if they don't spill their own bloods.
1. Characters List

**Arrows Air Defense and Security**

Oscar 'Goodfellow' Burke  
Callsign : Bone Arrow Leader  
Nationality : UK-USA  
TSF : None

Nathan 'Viper' Leakey  
Callsign : Bone Arrow 1  
Nationality : Australia  
TSF : MiG-21bis Balalaika

Amir 'Omega' Reyes  
Callsign : Bone Arrow 2  
Nationality : UK-Pakistan  
TSF : EF-2000 Typhoon

Thierry 'Bronco' Duclert  
Callsign : Bone Arrow 3  
Nationality : France  
TSF : F-16F Desert Falcon

'Reaper'  
Callsign : Bone Arrow 4  
Nationality : Unknown  
TSF : F-4E Phantom

 **United Nations Task Force 108**

GEN Pierre La Pointe  
Callsign : Lion Leader  
Nationality : France  
TSF : Mirage 2000-5

LT GEN Ivan Stagleishov  
Callsign : Big Bear Leader  
Nationality : USSR  
TSF : MiG-29OVT Lastochka

LT COL William Bishop  
Callsign : Warwolf 1  
Nationality : USA  
TSF : F-22A Raptor

CPT Jose 'Guts' Gutierrez  
Callsign : Warwolf 2  
Nationality : USA  
TSF : F-22A Raptor

1LT Lex Phantom  
Callsign : Warwolf 3  
Nationality : USA  
TSF : F-22A Raptor

1LT Yuuya Bridge  
Callsign : Warwolf 4  
Nationality : USA-Japan  
TSF : F-22A Raptor

MJR Sergei Illich  
Callsign : Red Moon 1  
Nationality : USSR  
TSF : MiG-29OVT Lastochka

 **United Nations 94th Independent TSF Flight**

CPT John 'Slash' Harvard  
Callsign : Ridgeback 1  
Nationality : USA  
TSF : ASF-X Shinden II

1LT Kei 'Edge' Nagase  
Callsign : Ridgeback 2  
Nationality : Japan  
TSF : ASF-X Shinden II

 **Imperial Japanese Royal Guard, 3** **rd** **Guard Battalion**

1LT Takamura Yui  
Callsign : White Fang 1  
Nationality : Japan  
TSF : Type-00F Takemikazuchi

1LT Amemiya Mariko  
Callsign : White Fang 2  
Nationality : Japan  
TSF : Type-00F Takemikazuchi

 **The Pirates-**

 **Goodfellow : Ahem!**

 **I mean…the Privateers don't have ranks because…well, they are Privateers…**


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"That's all? Lieutenant?" The DIA interrogator asked. He calmly stared on the eyes of a young man who sat in front of him. The said man wore the US Army grey ACU. His right hand was handcuffed to the table in front of him as he calmly leaned on the chair.

"If I know more than that, I'll tell you," He said. His brown eyes glared on the interrogator.

"You could have hiding it. A US Army pilot defecting to the Soviet along with a prototype TSF, that's an uncommon thing," The other interrogator, a CIA agent retorted, causing the young man to sigh.

"Look, I NEVER defected to the Soviet! I may have deserted my post, that's for sure. I'm doing that so I can save Barchenova and Sestina from that crazy witch doctor. I have been telling you that for a hundred times!" He said, half shouting.

"So, why are you in their ranks during Operation Cherry Blossom?!"

He exhaled deeply before answering, "Barchenova's only wish…was to protect the world I'm living. That's why I participated."

The CIA agent chuckled. "Heh, do you thing you can fool us by telling that tragically shitty Romeo and Juliet kind of story?!" He then hit the table hard which failed to make the young man surprised. "Don't hope you can shit us! Who do you think you are? James Bond?!"

He just snorted lowly. He turned his gaze away. "You both said that I only 'need to fill the blanks', am I correct?"

The CIA agent gritted his teeth while the DIA kept his nerve calm. "You should consider yourselves lucky you're not in front of a firing squad right now!"

"So what are you going to do, huh? Bury me? Do it! You can do all you want to me but I won't give a fuck," He replied as he glared on him. _"Everything is done for me."_

"You-" The CIA agent pointed his finger on the TSF pilot but the DIA agent stopped him.

"Gentlemen, please maintain our head cools. I don't want any unneeded bloodbath here," He said as the CIA agent backed away. He then placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. "As for you, Lieutenant Bridges, we don't need to bury you, you're already dead, and decomposed," He said coldly. "I need you to tell everything we want without bullshitting us, or the thing is going to be very hard…for you. Are we cleared?"

The Lieutenant looked to the DIA agent. "Crystal."

"Okay then…" The DIA agent then took a file document, searching for something. "You told us that you have hanged out with those…ESPers, and they have some kind of super power, isn't it?" He nodded. "So, please tell me what this is…" He slid a photo toward him. Yuuya took the photo and learn it was the XFJ-01 Shiranui Second with blue clouds around it.

"This is called Nastroyka Effect, closely related to that Pafka Phenomenon that I've tell you earlier. The cloud around it was some kind of physic energy. I don't know how this happened…" Yuuya then gasped as he looked to his boots. He then began to remember the time when 'Cyrska's ghost' came to his side during that Operation. He tightened the grip on the photo as he tried to hold himself from crying.

The CIA agent stared toward him in confusion while the DIA agent slowly took the picture from his hand. "You don't need to force yourselves."

He then nodded, wiping the nonexistence tears on his eyes. "There are a lot of thing I don't know."

"But are you sure this Jerzy Sandek know everything?"

"I can't make sure he knows everything, but of course, he knows lot of things I don't know," The DIA agent nodded and exchanged glance with the CIA agent.

The CIA agent nodded and started. "About the XFJ-" But he was interrupted by the knock of the door. "Come in!" He said in irritating tone.

"Sir!" An armed guard entered the room and approached the DIA agent. He then whispered something on the agent's ear.

The agent looked surprised and replied. "Understood," the guard then left as the DIA agent turned back to the American-Japanese pilot. "Well…I got a bit surprising news that President David Hamilton and Shogun Yuuhi Koubouin has freed you from all of your charges, plus you are going to be promoted to First Lieutenant," He chuckled lightly, unlocking the handcuff on his right hand. "Congratulation, Lieutenant Bridges. I didn't expected they would go this far, but that was expected because we all need you back in action."

Yuuya was left dumbfounded as both the agents left the room, leaving him alone, again.

* * *

 _January 1_ _st_ _, 2002. Hundreds of thousands of people died, but humanity won that day…_

An SAD Operator led Yuuya out from the CIA HQ after months of his imprisonment. The newly promoted First Lieutenant walked calmly with his backpack around his right arm.

 _With the war against BETA closing to end, Eishi like me won't be needed anymore…_

As they finally in the front gate, the Operator taped his shoulder. "The POTUS gave you freedom. So do your best, LT," He said before left.

As he watched the SAD left, someone called him. "Long time no see, _Top Gun_ ," He surprised because a familiar voice called him with his old call sign. He turned to the source and saw a person he never thought to see again.

 _Or so I thought…_

"Major Bishop?!"

The person just chuckled. "It's Colonel now."

 _Like what that old man said, humanity will shed bloods…again…_

* * *

 **Finally…I did it…**

 **I didn't expect I really did this. This story has bugging my mind since I re-watch Muv-Luv, noticing tons of Ace Combat References there. About this story, it will be told from Reaper and the other Muv-Luv Main Protagonist point of view –More from the former though. The story started some times after the event of Total Eclipse –Sorry for the spoiler- but the timeline will follow the Infinity and Assault Horizon. By the way, I have never played ACI before -because of the lack of Wi-Fi and PS3- but I watched the walkthrough over a hundred times, so it's like playing it.**

 **This one is just the prologue. Next chapter is going to be the real first chapter, 'Lost Butterfly'. See ya~**


	3. Chapter 1: Lost Butterfly

CHAPTER 01: LOST BUTTERFLY

 _After the decisive victory in Operation Ouka, the humanities began to counter-attack the BETA forces and gained the upper hand in the battlefield. One by one, they retake and destroy most BETA hives on earth, of course, with deploying almost every force they has, making their borders vulnerable._

 _With the lack of Eishi to protect them from foreign attacks, many nations began to employ the Mercenaries forces, causing massive boom in PMC industry. Long before the Operation Ouka, the UN has already hired the Mercs into their ranks and created the UNICS (United Nations Independent Commando Service) after the Alternative IV come to effect. Some of them were the Axe & Hammer Industries, Martinez Security, and the infamous '_pirates' _, the Arrows Air Defense and Security._

 _The lack of capable manpower soon became another major problem in TSF production. A company named Wernher and Noah Enterprise managed to solve this by introducing the Advanced Automated TSF Plants (or AAT). Each plant is capable of producing TSFs, avionics, and weaponry without human intervention, and can produce nearly every design ever made if given the right material._

 _This company also played a major role on providing support to the special economic zones that housed the refugees of the BETA advances, leading countries overseeing them to repay them with large portions of land and a sizeable workforce. Their efforts contributed to recovery efforts and improvements of the refugees living conditions managed decrease the terrorist attacks and make the RLF dissolved. It seemed as if all of the internal problems had been solved._

 _Unfortunately, the WNE's biggest mistakes for stockpiled large amounts of arms in the special region caused another massive problem in this post Human-BETA war…_

* * *

Lost Butterfly, Operation Gambit  
August 1st 2003, 0800 hours  
Maizuru Naval District, Kyoto, Japan

UNS Kestrel (CVN-30) was a Nimitz-class nuclear-powered TSF supercarrier operated by the UN Pacific Fleet. The carrier can carry up to 40 TSFs along with its weaponries, making it the largest carrier in the world. Along with her escorts which consisted of an Iowa-class Battleship, a Kirov-class Battlecruiser, 2 Ticonderoga-class cruisers, 4 Arleigh Burke-class AEGIS destroyers, and 4 Abukuma-class Frigate, the Kestrel was docked at Maizuru Port in Kyoto, the former capital of Japan to refuel and resupply while waiting for an order to move out.

However, everything changed after a CIC officer noticed something on radar. He then contacted the captain. "Bridge, this is CIC, I see major activity on radar!"

* * *

Inside the male toilet aboard the carrier, a young man with UNICS flight jacket was 'cleaning his barrel' on the urinal while singing loudly. His British accent rang across the corridor outside the restroom.

"All the small things,  
True care, truth brings,  
I'll take one lift,  
Your ride best trip,"

He was singing loudly, uncaring about the bypassing crews and sailors who desperately covered their ears. That is, until an older man entered the toilet with newspaper on his hand. "Shut the hell up, Omega or you're going to break my eardrums!" He barked in his Australian accent.

"The hell is your problem mate? There's no 'don't sing' sign here," Omega calmly replied as zip up his pants.

The older man sighed annoyingly. "Oh yeah, Goodfellow need to brief you in the briefing room right now," He said before entered one of the closets.

"Are you coming, Viper?" Omega asked the older TSF pilot.

"Nah, I have better shit to do," Viper answered. He groaned as he concentrating to dump. "Ugh, that's good." Omega left the toilet and made his way to the briefing room.

As he entered the room, he saw it already filled with many airmen and crews. He recognized most of them, except for a strange young man in UNICS flight jacket who sat in the front row. Omega approached him. "May I sit here?" He said, mentioning the empty beside him.

"Um," the young man slightly nodded. Omega sat beside him. He occasionally took glances on him. The young man was in fact very strange. He has rare short silver hair Omega never seen before. His violet-white eyes were staring flatly on the blank screen in front of the room. His face looks like the mix of Asian and Russian. Omega also noticed the Bone Arrow flight patch on his shoulder.

Omega turned his gaze away when the screen logged in, as the name of the company is displayed; Arrows Air Defense and Security. Then, a man in his forties and wore wide-rimmed glasses entered the room, walking to the front and begin speaking.

(BGM: Ace Combat Infinity OST: Briefing 1)

"Alright, time to start the briefing," He started. "We've got a new guy here today, but I'll have to cut the introductions short. My name's Goodfellow, and I'm your rep from the Arrows. As you know, Arrows is a mercenary force specializing in aerial warfare. Some people like to call us 'pirates'. I'd prefer they called us 'privateers', at least," That received several chuckles from the airmen. "We are being employed by the UN Army, after all."

"Anyway, the UN's military staff committee just sent Arrows a request for deployment. It was originally going to be an escort mission for the UN Pacific Fleet stationed in Maizuru port, but that's changed," Goodfellow continued. The map of Kyoto then showed up with marks of the unknown. The screen then showed several images of surveillances UAVs. "We now have multiple unknown UAVs flying toward Area J4E, the Empire of Japan's former capital of Kyoto. In other words, right here."

"The UAVs are likely armed. We need them downed before they reach city limits. Unfortunately, most of the Japanese TSF forces had gone for joint operation with the Soviet force, so they'll be completely defenseless. And now, it becomes our job."

"This'll be the first sortie for the rookie here as Bone Arrow, TAC name 'Reaper'. Here's your emblem," The photo of the young man sat beside Omega appeared on the screen along with his emblem; a black hooded skeleton wielding a large scythe.

"Omega from the Bone Arrow flight will be supporting you on this mission. Follow his instructions," Another image showed no other than Omega himself flashing a thumb-up sign. It was followed by his personal TSF, a grey EF-2000 Typhoon. His emblem appeared next, showing a crab with a lightning bolt under three stars. "I'll be expecting results, you hear? Dismissed."

The screen then logged out and the gathered airmen and crews began to leave the room and start their work.

* * *

Inside the changing room, Omega changed from his flight jacket to his Type-99 UN fortified suit. After he finished, he clicked the button behind his neck and the suit turned harder. He then made his way to the new rookie he met in the briefing room. Omega noticed he almost finished.

"Hey, Rookie!" The British-Pakistani called after he finished changing. Reaper turned to Omega. "I'll be helping you today. My name's Amir Reyes but please call me Omega out there," He said while both shook hands. He then asked him again. "What's your real name by the way? Seriously, your TAC name is really freaks me out," He asked with grin.

"My name's Reaper," He said in deadpanned expression.

"No, your real name, what is it?"

Both went silent for a while.

"Reaper," He answered with the same expression, making Omega to sigh.

"No other name?"

"…No."

"Okay, I'll call you Rookie for a while."

He only nodded.

"Perfect, come on, I'll show you your TSF," Reaper then followed his senior to the hangar.

There, he found himself staring on a blue colored F-4E Phantom standing idly in the hangar. Despite of being an outdated TSF, the mecha was still in good condition. Reaper also noticed missile launchers on its shoulder which packed with High-powered AIM-9X missiles. The Phantom has a UNF marking painted on its right arm while the other arm painted with his Grimm Reaper emblem.

"The TSFs we ordered from Wehrner hasn't arrived yet, so you're going to fly this thing until we can find you a better one. From what I heard from the mechanics, this TSF has undergo several upgrades," Omega said as Reaper entered the Phantom's cockpit, noticing it was like the newer TSF design. "It's Cannon also has been replaced with the newer AMWS-21 Combat System and the anti-air radar also has been upgraded to lock the UAV. Hope you like this fat guy," Omega finished as the new Bone Arrow sat on the pilot chair.

"My father said it was about 'the man behind the gun', TSF specifications only supported them. So, I'm okay with this," Reaper said as he flicked some buttons beside the controllers. He then smiled thinly to Omega. "Thank you for the short briefing."

Omega smiled back. "Don't mention it," He gave him a thumb up and ran toward his Typhoon. The Phantom's control pod then began to closing and finally sealed off. The HUD then appeared on his eyes as the power activated. Reaper picked up the AMWS-21 Assault Cannon. Then, the bridge which connected the TSFs was being retracted and both the Arrow's Phantom and Typhoon began to walk to the elevator which took the bipedal machines to the flight deck.

The aviation crews assisted the TSFs to approach the catapult. Reaper checked his Jump Units and the other components. He also saw Omega taking off from the carrier.

 _"Bone Arrow 4, you're cleared to take off!"_ The control tower informed as the blast shields behind the catapult launcher raising. The engines kicked in, lifting the heavy TSF to the sky. _"Bone Arrow 4, altitude restriction cancelled! Continue your mission! Good luck!"_

* * *

Both the Arrows pilot then linked up with each other. As the two TSFs soared through the sky, Reaper can see the reconstruction of the former Imperial Japan capital after it was reduced to rubbles during the 1998 Invasion of BETA. "It's Kyoto," The new pilot commented.

 _"It seems they finally rebuild this city again. Hard to believe it's already 5 years, huh? And I can still smell those stinky BETA from here,"_ Omega chuckled while Reaper looked to the two Japanese Type-00F Takemikazuchi which were heading toward them. Both were yellow in color. Well, Reaper didn't care about their color since he doesn't understand about the whole nobility ranks.

A window opened on Reaper's HUD, showing the image of a Japanese girl with long brown hair and violet eyes. _"This is White Fang 1 with the Imperial Royal Guard 3_ _rd_ _Battalion. Requesting affiliation,"_ The leader of the Japanese flight requested as the Takemikazuchis flew next to the Typhoon and Phantom.

Another window opened, revealing Omega's face. _"This is Omega and Reaper with the Arrows' Bone Arrow flight, working under independent UN command. We're here on operational support."_

Then another young woman with long, straight brown hair and violet eyes appeared on the last window. _"The Pirates, eh? HQ told us to expect you. Good luck out there!"_ She said with a smile.

 _"Yeah, you too,"_ Omega replied as Goodfellow came in.

 _"Goodfellow to all Bone Arrows, we will now commence mission operations. Engage any enemy craft that come across."_

 _"Omega, affirmative. Bandits on our twelve. Probably surveillance UAV's,"_ Omega reported in before the all the windows channel closed. Reaper spotted the UAVs and kicked in his Jump Unit. Omega took a glance to the Rookie's craft which charge head on toward the UAVs. _"Keep yourself together, Rookie, these drones aren't armed."_

"Roger," Reaper replied as he locked both UAVs on radar. "But I need to shut down them as soon as possible," He then fired volleys of 30mm rounds to the UAV's, destroying them both.

 _"All enemy UAVs down,"_ Goodfellow reported before more blips appeared on radar. _"All units, we got new bandits approaching. Use your long-range search to get their location. Switch to your wide-range battle map."_

Reaper followed Goodfellow instructions. He opened the wide-range map and saw a UAV in front. "This is Reaper, I saw a bandit on my 10 o'clock. Moving to engage," He changed to 120mm AP round and shot the drone in long range twice. The UAV then exploded in the mid-air.

Omega whistled as he commented. _"Nice kill."_

 _"Another enemy flight approaching,"_ Goodfellow reported.

 _"More of them?!"_ Omega whined as three UAV's appeared on radar.

 _"Be careful, a few of the bandits have anti-air ordnance on them."_ A smile appeared on Reaper's lips after hearing Goodfellow's analysis. Reaper fired his Assault Cannon on one surveillance drone and shredded it to pieces before switching to the armed UAV and fired an HPAA missile.

"Fox two!" He called out. The HPAA destroyed the armed UAV. Reaper glanced on the remains of the UAV and founded it has a triangular shape and somewhat stealth design. He returned his gaze back to the other armed UAV, ready to shut it down with another bursts.

* * *

Lieutenant Yui Takamura was awed. She has no respect for mercenaries and considered them as dogs which are willing to do anything for money. But this mercenary with Reaper emblem has a great skill. Despite flying a first generation TSF, he bagged the first 5 UAV's with ease in short amount of times, not mentioning 2 of them are...

 _"Was that a Quox?"_ Her second in command, Lieutenant Mariko Amemiya wondered.

 _"These boogies are a lot more agile than the last guys,"_ The other mercenary with the Typhoon, Omega commented as he pursued one of the Quox.

"A general-purpose drone designed by the IJMDF(Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force)," Yui said. "It might just a close resemblance."

 _"I'll check on that craft later,"_ Goodfellow said. _"Just focus on the attack,"_ After Reaper destroyed the last UAV, more UAVs showed up.

 _"More radar blips? What the hell?!"_ Omega complained as the UAVs dived to the UN fleet and urban area.

 _"Captain Andersen, we have enemy UAVs approaching_!" A sailor aboard the UNS Kestrel said.

 _"Fire the CIWS! Don't let them reach Kyoto!"_ Yui looked down to see the TSF carrier, the UNS Kestrel and her escorts fired their CIWS and SAM. The battleships avoided firing their main guns in fears of missed and ended up hitting the city.

 _"Enemy UAVs are attacking urban area,"_ Goodfellow reported. _"They're striking the coastline of Maizuru and heading toward Kyoto."_

 _"They're the same armed version we just ran into!"_ Omega said as he locked one of the UAVs before firing it.

"All units eliminate them before there's any more damage!" Goodfellow ordered.

Yui quickly broke from formation and headed toward Kyoto. _"Yui, where are young going to?"_ Mariko asked but she ignored her.

Yui landed on the mountain range in the north of downtown Kyoto, the very same place where her squadron mates were annihilated by the BETA five years ago and began firing on the incoming Qouxes. "Taaahh!" She cried as she fired rounds after rounds. The image of the destruction of Kyoto began to haunt her once more. **"I won't let you touch Kyoto!"** She managed to shut down all the three incoming UAVs.

 _"Damage report!"_ Omega cried out.

 _"This is White Fang 2! There's an evacuation order for the civilians in coastline toward downtown Kyoto,"_ Mariko answered. _"If this keeps up, though, the evacuation zones might be in danger too!"_

After seeing no enemy presence near Kyoto, Yui took off and headed toward the coastline. "This is White Fang 1, I'm heading to-" She stopped herself after two red blips appeared on her radar. **"Where are they coming from?!"** Her eyes widened as she saw two Quoxes passed the mountain range. She wasn't able to chase them because they were too far away.

 _"Move it, rookie!"_ Omega shouted. The Lieutenant's eyes lit up as she saw Reaper's TSF chase the stealth UAVs while skillfully dodging the houses and mountains.

She then heard barrages of Assault Cannon fires which followed by two explosions.

 _"All enemy UAV's down. No further enemy presence in this airspace,"_ Goodfellow reported. Yui sighed in relieve before Reaper's Phantom flew with her side by side. Soon, Omega and Mariko joined them.

"This is White Fang squadron. Thanks for your support," Yui said, opening back the channel.

 _"Glad to be of service,"_ Omega replied.

She then looked to the new mercenary pilot. "And Bone Arrow 4…"

Reaper opened his channel revealing his face to Yui. _"Yes?"_

Yui was surprised to see his face was rather familiar. "Nice work," She said with a smile. **"Is it me or he looks a lot like Barchenova and Sestina."**

He nodded emotionlessly. _"Thank you, ma'am,"_ He replied quickly before closing his window. The two flights then parted away as the Takemikazuchis returned to Arashiyama base.

 _"I'm getting the latest dama_ _ge report now. Looks like they didn't reach the evacuation zones, not too shabby, rookie,"_ Goodfellow reported.

"Don't mention it, sir."

 _"These things-Quox craft, you said? Why would they be striking Kyoto?"_ Omega wondered.

 _"I'll get the UNF to brief me on the UAVs later,"_ Goodfellow answered. _"All units clear to return home."_

* * *

August 1st 2003, 1900 hours  
Yukon Air Base, Alaska, U.S.A

Yukon Air Base was the first witness of the greatest terrorist attack ever launched. 200.000 peoples fall victim of the attack, both military personnel and civilians alike. Now, this base is fully recovered and operated as functioned.

A lone F-22A EMD Phase 2 Raptor stealth-enabled TSF was seen taxing from the hangar toward the runway. The pilot then kicked in the Jump Unit and the TSF launched to the sky through the sky jump.

As the Raptor flew to the ideal altitude for flying, the control tower operator reported. _"Altitude restrictions cancelled, Mobius 1! Good luck up there!"_

* * *

 **That's for the first actual chapter in this story. It was loosely based on Ace Combat Infinity first mission. Well, since ACI campaign is post-apocalyptic themed, it really fit to be the story after Muv-Luv Alternative.**

 **And about Reaper, like another Ace Combat series Main Protagonist –except for AC:AH- he is a silent character and his past is unknown, so it is easy for me to decide who he is and what he looks like. Well, he looks like male version of Russian ESPer and I did that on purpose. Most if not all Muv-Luv MC have kinda dark past and Reaper isn't an exception, I already know how it is but I won't tell anyone, hahahahaha LOL. (Hint : His past a bit looks like some part from Schwarzesmarken.)**

 **I'm going to add more characters from another Ace Combat games and Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After and Alternative Euro Fronts, and also from the other games and anime like H.A.W.X, Yukikaze, Battlefield, and etc.**

 **Please give me what on your thoughts about this and leave a review for me. Ciao!**


End file.
